


The First Meeting

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Crash Landing, Crying, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Polyglot, Teasing, Vulcan, heat - Freeform, injured, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: While returning home after an expedition, there is an unexpected ship malfunction, forcing Sarek and Amanda to evacuate their ship. Although they crash-landed on Vulcan, they find themselves deep in the mountains. With limited supplies and daylight remaining Sarek must play doctor and help an injured Amanda. While attempting to keep her awake, they reminisce about their first meeting and how it wasn't exactly love at first sight.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Kudos: 9





	The First Meeting

After being sent on a three-week expedition, Sarek and I were finally returning home. In our eleven years together, we have only had a handful of voyages together, so upon getting the news that we would be going to Berlin, Sarek decided it would be nice to make it a private voyage. Spock and Michael were being cared for by their nanny and while I enjoyed taking them with us whenever possible, I had forgotten how lovely it was going on adventures with just my husband. Throughout the three weeks whenever we were not attending meetings, we roamed through the exquisite sites Berlin had to offer.

By the end of our voyage, I had missed the children and was very happy to return home. A slight dip in the ship told us that we were finally out of warp. Having quickly changed into an elegant blue dress, I curled up on the couch with a book where I had planned to stay for the remainder of the journey. Sarek sat beside me looking over a document when the emergency siren went off. Before I could even react, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. We ran out of our quarters, through the hallways and to the deck. The pilot, although Vulcan, was frantically typing things into the keypad. Everything happened so fast afterwards that I can hardly remember it. The captain turned around and said,

"Ambassador, prepare for emergency evacuation"

Before I knew it, we were ushered into a small evacuation pod. I sat in the chair barely having enough time to strap myself in before the force of take-off pulled me back in my seat. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to darkness, feeling something different in my surroundings. A quick feel around confirmed that I was not in my seat but in fact laying on the ground, the cool feeling under my back suggested I was on the floor, but I wasn't entirely sure. _What happened?_ Everything was a blur, but suddenly I remembered; _We had to evacuate. Sarek and I went to the rescue pod. Sarek. Where is Sar_ \- "AHH!"

As I pushed myself up onto my elbows, a sharp shooting pain shot through the right side of my body. Before I could even assess the situation, I heard the hatch open and light suddenly shined through the pod. As I realized I was not facing the pod, I turned my body to the best of my ability. Relief ran through me as I saw Sarek on his stomach crawling out the hatch door. _He was alive. Thank God._ A quick look around the now slightly lit pod, I realized that our pod was on its side and I was, in fact, laying on the wall. The computers were shattered with different pieces of the pod at various places around the pod.

"Amanda…" I heard.

Sarek reached back into the pod grabbing my arm and started to drag me through the narrow opening. While he was quick to exit the pod, dragging me proved to be difficult as I was further back in the pod than he was. As my head peeked through the opening of the pod, I was relieved to see Sarek in one piece. His face was covered in cuts and blood was drying on his lips and cheeks. As my stomach appeared through the hatch, he suddenly stopped, his voice filled with worry,

"Oh my God" was all he said.

Before I could even inquire, he pulled the rest of my body through the hatch. My eyes clenched shut from the pain and a small scream escaped from my lips. My hand rushed to the area as he moved me into a sitting against the pod, I felt something cold and jagged against my palm. _What the hell was_ that? Sleep started to overwhelm me, but when he crouched down in front of me, pressed his palms against my cheeks, and started to pat each cheek with some force, I was forced to open my eyes.

"Amanda! Amanda! You must stay alert. Amanda!"

I fought myself to open my eyes, _why couldn't he just let me sleep?_ I forced myself to look around, to take in the scenery and each time my eyes would close, another pat would graze my cheek. _Stay awake 'Manda. This is likely from blood loss; you need to stay awake_. Trying to think of anything to keep myself awake, I looked around trying to take in the scenery. To my right there was a small canal, and as I looked to my left, I noticed we were surrounded by familiar beige tall mountains. The bright sun shined above us, the heat, the dreaded heat. I knew instantly that we were home, we were on Vulcan. _How convenient_ , I thought sarcastically.

"Sarek, we are on Vulcan". I told him, noticing the drowsiness in my voice. _Talking, yes talking to best way to stay awake._ Every word started to become a battle, I fought myself to force them from my mouth. "You… took me to these… mountains many times before. Remember…." I couldn't help but smile, thinking if I told the story, people would freak out and think of it as some kind of weird sexual fetish. "Remember we…." I chuckled, "We did things in these mountains" the smile turned into a chuckle.

But the pain from the action forced me to look down, and for the first time I was able to fully assess why I was in such pain. A large black piece of shrapnel was protruding from the right side of my body, blood soaked the right side of my dress. My hands were covered in blood and Sarek was now reemerging from the pod, but this time, he had a bag.

"Shit" I cursed, "and this was my favorite dress"

As I took a deep breath, I felt my ribs grind again the foreign body. A loud groan escaped my mouth. When I looked over, he was now rummaging through the bag, finally pulling out the medical tricorder. He turned on the device and scanned the injured side of my body.

While his voice was calm, his body was frantic and in a slight panic as he worked the tricorder, I grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly as he ripped the fabric around the wound to fully access the injury. The pain was getting worse as he removed the fabric around the shrapnel, and I felt embarrassed when I felt the bottom of my red lace bra exposed. _Great, I wonder what the medics will think of that when we are rescued!_ The adrenaline was now taking effect, as the pain worsened and I was no longer tired, but determined. There was no way I was going to die here and leave my children motherless. We just had to get rescued and get this thing out of me.

"Our pod already has sent out an emergency location signal upon landing. It is my calculation that- "

But the pain was getting worse with each rip of fabric, I swear he was going so goddamn slow. Fuck the rescue, he is taking it out now!

"Take it out" I cried through clenched teeth. "Sarek, take it out, TAKE IT OUT!"

"Amanda" his arm reached out holding my shoulder down. "The piece of metal in your body has punctured your liver by two inches, I suggest you remain calm to lower your chances of going into shock".

 _Great, just great!_ While I wasn't an expert on the human body, I did remember reading about the liver in an anatomy book recently. I knew, realistically, that this shouldn't be pulled out or I will risk bleeding to death. I also knew that if we didn't get help soon and this thing would not be removed that I would die and slow and painful death. _No, not gonna happen. I'm not dying today_. Now overcome with pain, I determined that having it out of me was better than keeping it in and should any further bleeding present, I knew there was a protoplaser in there. I was prepared to say anything to get my husband to take this piece of shrapnel out of me. I fought through the pain to speak, each breath feeling the shrapnel continue to rub against my ribs.

"Then remove… it! If it's just two…inches, it will be fine, yes? The liver is a famous organ for regenerating… itself Sarek, pull it out! Pull it out!"

He held up an Anabolic Protoplaser.

"I will take out the shrapnel, and immediately activate the protoplaser but I regret to inform you that this will cause you great pain"

I could feel the sweat pouring down face, chest and other area throughout my body, but I wasn't hot, on the contrary I was cold. His words barley registered in my ear.

"Amanda, may I ask a query?"

Seriously, was he being serious?

"Sarek," I said through clenched teeth and tears of pain "we have been married… for 11 years; you don't have… to ask"

He rubbed something cold around the area,

"Do you recall when we were on Earth the star date was 2213.12. You had made me a beverage with your coffee making appliance? What was the beverage called?"

I held in a chuckle; the Mocha that made him drunk. I inhaled, "Oh you mean-"

Pain, like a sharp kick in the gut. Heat, warm heat shot through my body. I let out a loud piercing scream, my throat vibrating. My arm shot up, grabbing Sarek's robes as he placed something hot in the wound, and that was it I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, "Stop, please!"

More hot tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to push him away from me, but he was stronger than me and didn't even budge. One hand grabbed my arm and held it to the ground, the other clenching the fabric of my dress. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally done. I laid there, breathing heavily as the pain slowly died down. After a moment, he re-scanned the side of my body and looked at the tricorder.

"Your healers say that the pain is less significant if it is, how you say, a surprise.".

He removed his scarf from his neck and tied it around my stomach on the wound. I couldn't help but be angry at A) such a stupid pathetic theory and B) how calm he was in such a situation. I mean a little bit of fucking sympathy would be nice. Full of anger I blurt out,

"Go fuck yourself" I held my stomach, taking in a deep breath. Finally, I could breathe again! And finally, it was out!

"I fail to see how sexual intercourse will aid your recovery process"

I groaned loudly; _he fucking wishes_.

As he shifted to sit beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pressed against in, applying pressure to the wound. My head rested on his shoulder.

"The protoplaser has repaired the severed arteries and nerves preventing exponential blood loss. Your injury seems to be no longer life threatening, however you have lost a significant amount of blood and your blood pressure is elevated".

Slowly, his other hand reached up and started to caress my forehead. I could only imagine how terrible I must look, mascara running, hair everywhere, sweating, crying. I'm surprised he wasn't running away with fear.

"I'm sorry. I must look a fright"

"There is no logical reason for you to apologize, Amanda." He said, before adding "I believe the appropriate response would be none at all regarding your current appearance, but would it lower your blood pressure if I say that you look exceptionally pleasing and your physical appearance does not convey someone who has had a four inch piece of mechanical shrapnel logged two inches into their liver."

I couldn't help but chuckle, the first part would have been perfectly fine. I placed my hand on his and caressed it gently, "Yes, it does".

"I estimate rescue shall come to us very soon as I activated our location beacon before impact".

"I hope they like my red lace bra" I groaned trying to add some humor to the situation.

He held the tricorder over my body gliding it up and down my body once more,

"Are you hurt?" I asked, I must seem horrible not even asking. "Here," I reached for the device "I should scan you. Here, give me the tricorder"

"That is not necessary, Amanda. I have not sustained any life-threatening injuries. It is wise for you to stay still and preserve your strength"

To my surprise he moved his hand down from my forehead and upon finding my cheek, he caressed it gently with his thumb. I'm not going to lie it did creep me out having him be so…

"I'm not dying, Sarek" I said bluntly.

"You are correct, your vitals are stable, and you do not show signs of distress. I was simply having a recollection of a past event that occurred between yourself and I eleven years, three months, and five days ago".

A small smile grazed my lips, how could I forget? While it was probably did not go exactly how one might think, looking back on it now… I suppose it was kind of romantic, or maybe I was just delirious.

"I was only working at the Embassy for three weeks before I became your assistant."

"I recall the Embassy insisting that a human would be the logical choice for an assistant, as they would enlighten me on human customs and ways of life"

I looked up at him, his injuries were already seemed to be healing as one of the less serious cuts that was on the cheek was already fading. I continued, "I remember being told by my boss that you had only been on Earth for short missions before being placed there for a 2-year stretch."

"If I recall correctly, you detested me"

"I did not hate you, Sarek, I just thought you were very full of yourself. You thought I was stupid"

"I did not think that you were stupid, Amanda. I merely corrected your understanding of the definition of Astrophysics." He paused, before continuing "I did not mean to make you upset"

"How did you know I was upset?" I asked looking up at him,

"You left my office abruptly and when I walked past your desk, your eyes displayed a red colour and they were slightly enlarged, which indicating that you were crying".

I smiled sadly, the memory running through my head. He did indeed make me cry when we first met, and while I did not hate him, he did seem rather self-absorbed. But now, he was my husband, he was neither hateful nor self-absorbed. I could feel nothing but love for him as I reached up, my hand touching his bruised and slightly bloody cheek and caressed it gently.

* * *

Thirteen years earlier

"Amanda, I don't think you have anything to worry about. The Ambassador is a proper gentleman"

Only minutes after hearing that I would be made personal assistant to the Vulcan Ambassador of Earth, I was making my way to his office to introduce myself. Felix Smeaton, a colleague and childhood friend walked with me as I nervously made my way down the hall. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my slight figure-hugging black dress, perhaps I should go home and change into something more modest. Vulcans are very modest. My round diamond pendant hung around my neck; my dark brown curls pulled back in an elegant bun at the nape of my neck. My heels clacking with each step made my heart race faster and faster. I had known nothing about Vulcans, only what was shown on TV; tall, blunt, logical beings with pointy ears. The television said that they were abnormally tall and lived to be 200 years old. What if the Vulcan Ambassador was old? What if he was mean? What if he hated human- No, he couldn't hate us, he wouldn't be the Ambassador if he hated us. Felix continued to speak as we walked down the hall,

"I have met the Ambassador personally on numerous occasions and I assure you that you will be safe"

I didn't fear that he would hurt me, I was just nervous. I had only taken this job to offer my English language expertise while I waited to secure a job as an English language teacher, I didn't expect to be at this job for long and to be honest, I expected to be working from a desk 8 hours a day. I did not expect within three weeks of working that I would now be the personal assistant to the Vulcan Ambassador.

"And Ms. Parr said there is no way I can get out of this?"

"That is correct. She claimed that with your qualifications you are the most qualified for the job with your editorial background and language experience" he replied.

I could think of at least five people off the top of my head who could be more qualified for this job, but I was not one with arguing with my superiors. I sighed, admitting defeat.

"What is his name? How should I address him?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"His name is Sarek. And you should address him as Ambassador Sarek unless specified".

All too quickly we were at his door. I took a deep breath my heart was pounding too fast, and within seconds, I panicked.

"I can't do this, I'm not qualified. I have no idea what I am doing, Felix. I am just a language teacher; I don't know anything about Vulcans and I'm probably going to offend him - Look at me. I…"

The door opened, a tall man stood in the doorway, his black Vulcan robes ended at his ankles. His jet-black hair was cut into the traditional bowl shape and I couldn't help but admire his pointy ears. It was the first time I had seen a Vulcan up close. To my surprise, his skin was not wrinkled, he looked youngish. I estimated him to be around mid-40's early 50's in human years. His face was blank, and I could have sworn he looked pissed, his voice was monotone and surprisingly lighter than I expected.

"Ms. Grayson. I presume?"

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't get over how fall he was, 6 foot, at least! I just stood there with my mouth open. Finally, after a couple of seconds I finally managed to say,

"Yes, Mr. Ambassador. I'm your new… assistant. I'm Amanda Grayson".

I extended my hand, but the Ambassador just stared. Felix nudged me with his elbow and whispered, "He doesn't shake hands".

"Ambassador Sarek," Felix said, "This is Ms. Grayson, your new assistant. She is here to assist you with any questions you may have regarding Earth culture, language and customs. I would like to note that she is also qualified in- "

"Thank you, Mr.?"

"Smeaton, sir"

"Thank you, Mr. Smeaton, but I am already familiar with Ms. Grayson's credentials. If you will excuse us, I require her assistance"

I'm not going lie, I fought the urge to instinctively grab Felix's arm when he turned to walk away. I watched him walk down the hall before turning back to the Ambassador, it was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were… beautiful, they glistened.

"Ms. Grayson?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ambassador. I'm just… I'm just nervous."

He moved to the side and invited me in, "I hope that my presence does not make you fearful or uncomfortable in any way. I assure you that my intention is not to cause you any harm whatsoever"

"Oh no. It's not that" I said, walking through the door. The office was very spacious and had a beautiful floor-to-ceiling window just behind his desk. There was a sofa, chair and table set when walking through the door, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful white carpet before I continued, "I just have never seen a Vulcan before. I am worried that I will offend you in some way, and that is not my intention. Please know".

He walked to the side of his desk before picking up a grey file. "Upon reading your file, I find that being offensive would be, how you humans say, not a part of your character"

He read my file. Like a government file? Or my work file? I pushed the thought away before turning to the incorrect wording of the idiom. I chuckled lightly, looking down. "You are very close, but that is not the right way to say that idiom".

"Well, you are here to assist me in my knowledge of the human ways, if you would kindly inform me of the correct idiom, that would be appreciated".

"Oh yes, ugh …" Butterflies ran through my stomach, I looked down unable to look at him upon answering. "What you mean to say is: out of character. So, the correct response would be I find that being offensive would be out of character for you. Or you can also say: I find offensiveness to be out of character for you".

His face had not changed when I looked up, was he mad? Was that too forward? Was my English wrong?

"I'm sorry, that was probably too much"

Instead he simply said,

"Thank you for your correction, Ms. Grayson.".

He was very short. Well, at least I won't be having any long and awkward conversations with him in the unforeseeable future. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as my heart rate finally started to slow.

"From you file records, I see that you have recently graduated from University specializing in Early Childhood Education, the English Language,the German Language, as well as Federation languages; Klingon, Vulcan, and Tamarian with a minor specialization in Editing." He looked up from his document, "You are a Polyglot"

" I've always been drawn to languages" I began, twiddling my thumbs with nervousness. My heart felt like it would surly beat out of my chest. You have correctly labeled all of my qualification except 'editing'. The correct term is Journalism. I minored in Journalism. Unfortunately, one cannot specialize in just editing. It's a common misconception." I suddenly found myself quite talkative amidst my rapidly beating heart, "It's funny a lot of my friends seem to think that you can major in the mere nature of objects in space, but I don't-".

"Astrophysics is the branch of astronomy that employs the principles of physics and chemistry to ascertain the nature of the astronomical objects, rather than their positions or motions in space (1*). Before accepting the position of Ambassador to Earth, I worked as an Astrophysics providing research and data.

Did I seriously not know what Astrophysics was. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I looked down, admiring the beautiful white clean carpet offered distraction from my embarrassment. I finally looked up; he was looking at me.

"My apologies, I suppose I still have a lot to learn"

"Yes, perhaps you do."

Asshole! I felt my heart rate rise again, I inhaled before walking over to his desk, where he was standing behind.

"Ambassador, I would be more than happy to look over some documents if you need some assistance with editing".

He picked up a lengthy document, and upon skimming it looked up.

"This is a lecture on the positions of planets in the Galactic quadrants. Due to the terminology and your lack of experience with Astrophysics, I find it, how you say, not in your level of expertise. I suggest simpler matters for the time being. Please prepare the proper accommodations for a social gathering between Ms. Parr, Ambassador Gorn and myself at 0800 hours tomorrow. Ambassador Storn needs reminding of our own social gathering tomorrow at 1400 hours".

I felt a hard-lump form in my throat with each word. Unpleasant memories of my childhood ran through my mind. Stupid Amanda, you're so stupid. Kids were ruthless and fighting a learning disability was not easy. I felt the tears well in my eyes, and the anger boil in the pit of my stomach. Offended, the words shot out of my mouth like a canon.

"A social gathering is a gathering for the purpose of promoting fellowship (2*). The term is not used in the workplace as it normally involves non work-related activities such as gambling, partying, and drinking. 'business meeting' is the most appropriate word in this circumstance."

I immediately regretted my outburst, but it was too late. I swallowed hard, clearing my throat.

"Your requests shall be done by the end of the day, Ambassador" I felt my voice shake, "I shall take my leave. I will be at desk if you require my service…"

I turned and rushed out of the room into the bathroom where the tears rolled down my eyes. Upon coming out of the stall, I looked in the mirror, mascara ran down my cheeks.

"Jesus, I look like a tramp," I sniffed, before grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser. I turned on the tap before wiping my eyes and cheeks from the runny makeup. My eyes were red and puffy, and I quickly cursed myself for leaving my makeup bag at home. I finally decided, after half an hour in the bathroom, that I should probably attend to the Ambassador's requests. After much hesitation, I returned to my desk. Felix walked past and upon seeing my face demanded I tell him what happened as he turned the kettle on my desk on.

"He seems so full of himself and arrogant" I concluded.

"Well," he handed me a cup of black tea. "The Vulcans are very blunt, Amanda. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you".

I said nothing, I just sipped the tea slowly. "I shouldn't be so emotional over things that happened so long ago."

"School was very hard for you… for both of us. Children are bastards… but, you always excelled in languages and despite the cruel, nose picking little shits that they are, you have always loved children"

A smile grazed my lips, he was right.

"Ahh, got you to smile" he teased reaching over pinching my cheek.

"Halt!" I chuckled, "Geht weg! Jetzt muss ich Herr Botschafter Storn anrufen!" _Stop, now go away. I must call Ambassador Storn._

"Ok. Ok." He got up, turning around in the doorway, "And Amanda. You're not stupid" his voice lowered, and he leaned down "And, to be honest, fuck him if he thinks you are".

* * *

I opened my eyes, surrounded by white. White sheets, white walls, white chairs, and a white gown on my body. I looked around the room and immediately knew I was in the hospital. As I turned my head, I saw Sarek sitting beside me, his legs crossed, with his hands clasped and sitting in his lap.

"We were rescued…" I said, my voice raw and raspy.

"Yes, we were rescued four hours and twenty-six minutes after our evacuation" he replied in his usual calm and monotone voice. "The healer said that you will not suffer any permanent damage and you can return home in three days".

"The chil-"

"Spock and Michael are being cared for by the nanny. They are in perfect health"

I managed a nod, my head feeling sore from the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching my hand out, resting it on his knee.

"I have not sustained any major injuries".

After a quick look out the door, he gently moved his hand under my own and squeezed it gently.

"I am very grateful that you are alright." he said.

That was the first time he said it, the very first time. I smiled and squeezed his hand back,

"I am grateful you are alright, too." I replied. "I love you".

His voice softened; I hadn't heard these words as often as I'd like. But when he did say them, it made them even more special. Tears welled in my eyes as he said reach word,

"Taluhk nash-veh" _I cherish thee._

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> References: 
> 
> 1* wiki/Astrophysics
> 
> 2* dictionary/social
> 
> I tried to look up as much research as I could about the medical devices used in the Star Trek world, but I'm still not entirely sure if I am using them correctly. Therefore, any die-hard Trekkies out there who see any errors in the devices mentioned in my story - please let me know and I will fix it right away! This is one of my first 'action' story I have written, so I apologies if its lacking any.
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> Anabolic protoplaser – "a medical device designed to repair torn veins and arteries by uniting the nerves and muscle fibers. wiki/Anabolic_protoplaser
> 
> Medical tricorder- "a specialist type of tricorder augmented for medical diagnosis purposes. A medical tricorder's sensors are designed for dedicated biological monitoring and analysis making the medical tricorder a key tool for federation physicians in the diagnosis of their patients". wiki/Anabolic_protoplaser


End file.
